Sixth Generation
by Mysteec
Summary: When a girl mysteriously appears on Earth, the ZWarriors soon discover that she is from the future, unintentionally bringing along an even bigger threat...


_**Sixth Generation**_

**_Disclaimer:_ _I DO NOT own these characters. They are property of Bird Studios and Co... The ones I made have their own profiles._**

_**The Trouble Begins**_

140 years into the future a threat was growing.  
Growing in strength as it destroyed the lab it was created in and went to Earth seeking the Goddess Star;  
A jewel that would enable one to control all of time...  
The monster destroyed nearly all of the most powerful warriors on Earth...  
Except for one.  
A sole survivor that evaded him and kept him from getting the Goddess Star for himself.  
The last hope of humanity that now rests on the shoulders of a child...

She fell through the void of time and space. Never in her eleven years of her life had she fallen so far or for so long. She had no idea how she was able to open the gate but that didn't seem to matter. She just knew she had left her world, which was under siege by a monster, Toric. Her father Goku, had already died trying to protect her from him. The monster had wanted her, but she didn't understand why. Her whole family died trying to protect her... And now, she was the only survivor of a powerful family. Finally she saw an light at the end. Where she might wind up she didn't know. All she knew is that she had reached the end of this long, cold void. However, it wasn't the end of her troubles. They were only just beginning.

_**:Timeline - 20 Years in the Future:**_

Mirai Trunks was on the main patio, drinking coffee in the early morning mist. He was enjoying the morning off of work, he terribly needed it. He was now in his late forties, unmarried and no kids. Being President of Capsule Corp had made a love life for him virtually impossible. He sometimes still found himself training sometimes, mostly to relieve his stresses from work. He assumed, like Goku must have, that something might come up, even in times of peace. So he wanted to be ready for...whatever came. His mother was still around, now at the age of seventy. Still sharp with her mouth and with her work. She was still good at making or repairing mechanical parts. He often thought of Goku and the others wondering how they were. He especially wondered how his father was._  
Maybe I ought to go see them, its been such a long time._ he thought. He looked out at the street. Car. Car. Another car. A girl he had never seen before, with red hair and green eyes, wandering around... Wait a minute, who is that? He knew it wasn't one of the neighbor's kids. _What is she doing? I wonder if she's lost..._ Trunks put down his coffee cup and went downstairs. He walked out the front door and looked around. She had stopped now looking at the house. No. Not at the house. She was looking at _him_. Her face looked uncertain as if she didn't know whether she should approach him. She seemed paranoid that something would come out and jump on her. He knew the feeling. Too well. Even now the memories of the androids were just as vivid as real life.  
"Hey, are you lost?" Trunks asked politely. She didn't answer immediately, but Trunks could tell she wanted something from him. "What year is this?" she asked. Trunks thought that was an odd question, but answered her question. The answer only seemed to puzzle her and Trunks was beginning to wonder she came from. Trunks suddenly registered a strong ki, coming his way. Apparently she seemed to sense it too and looked at him silently asking for his protection. Whatever it was he sensed she knew exactly what it was.  
Suddenly _he_ was there. He was a big guy, almost looking like Barney the dinosaur but a lot meaner looking, and wore a uniform that had a yellow band across him. _It must represent some kind of authority._ Trunks thought. "At last, I found you." he growled menacingly the girl. "Give up. No one can escape death, but first give me that jewel." She covered her necklace, which Trunks hadn't noticed until now. "No! I will never give it to you. It never belonged to you!" she shouted, "Don't make me kill you to get it. There is no one here to protect you in this time." Trunks boldly stepped up, "I don't know who you are, or what time you come from, but you are not going to kill her; not while I'm around." The man laughed, "Foolish man. Do you think you can protect her from me? I'll kill you too if its the only way I get what I'm after." Trunks suddenly felt pain all over, flying backwards. _A ki wave. Great._ he thought vaguely feeling dizzy. He stumbled back up. "Well I see that you are stronger than I thought." the man said. "I don't go down that easily." A sharp pain in his gut made him double over. _Ugh, so strong..._ he thought gasping.  
He quickly looked around and saw that the girl had went inside the house. All he had to do is keep him distracted and somehow get him out of here. "How about we go somewhere else and have fun? I'd hate to destroy the jewel that girl carries." Perfect timing, "Alright fine. But _I_ lead the way," He went SSJ and flew off as fast as he could with the strange man following close behind. After he felt that he had gone far enough, he landed on a deserted island. "You know, it doesn't matter how far you take me from her, I'll still be able to find her, even across time." the man said smirking, "Impossible." Trunks whispered. Could this guy really travel across time? If so he was even more dangerous that he had realized. "Yes," he said smiling wickedly, "There isn't any way to escape Trunks. Everyone has to die sometime. With that jewel I will become the most powerful being in the universe!" Trunks had barely registered that this man knew his name. The man raised his hand aiming right at Trunks' chest. "Now you die!" his hand glowed red and suddenly Trunks flew backwards into a rock wall. Once the smoke cleared he was back up, "Come and kill me!" he shouted. "Gladly," said the man. He flew at him with incredible speed. Trunks saw his chance, "SOLAR FLARE!" he yelled. The blinding light of the solar flare surrounded him. Apparently his opponent didn't about the move and he foolishly kept his eyes open. In a few seconds it had blinded him; Trunks heard him cry outraged. He left as fast as he could back home.

"Mom! Get the Time Machine ready!" Trunks called out hoarsely at the door, "Honey what happened?" Bulma asked worried, "Who was that creep?" "I don't know, but I need to take the girl with me. Apparently she has something that he wants. Where is she now?" he demanded, "In the bathroom, but...what does she have that he wants so badly?" The air was thick in his throat, "That...that necklace she's wearing. He wants it. Apparently it has some kind of power..." "Trunks are you alright?" Bulma asked gravely; her only son looked very ill, "No, I think he did something to me...but I don't know what. The air...I can hardly breath. The air is so thick..." The room around him suddenly began to swim wildly. His eyes suddenly rolled, Trunks swooned and fell to the floor.

He awoke some time later in a hospital bed. He saw his mother, who had a shocked look on her face and the girl was sitting next to him. He opened his eyes, "Mom, what happened? Did I pass out?" There was a long pause, then, "Yes, and no," Bulma said slowly, "You nearly died Trunks. Your heart had stopped." "But how? How am I not dead?" he asked stupidly, "I think this girl's necklace had something to with it. It was glowing when she put her hand on your forehead." "Really?" Trunks asked incredulously. It sounded like some kind of healing ability. "Yeah," the child said speaking for the first time, "Although I don't know _how_ I did it, I healed you." "Wow, I mean, Thanks." "Your welcome," she said, not smiling. "Trunks, I've got the Time Machine ready." Bulma assured her son. Trunks thanked his mother and went into the bathroom to wash his face. He was quite a mess.

"What year are we going to?" the girl asked an hour later. She wasn't sure at all if she wanted to go. She seriously doubted that the Time Machine actually worked; it was quite old and beat-up looking. "Twenty years in the past," Trunks said, "I know of other guys who have the same powers as me that can help." "Are they nice?" "Yeah, of course they are." he reassured her. He felt bad for her being so anxious and afraid. Trunks felt that the poor girl didn't want to be any part of this. She just wanted to be a regular kid. They exited to the outside to where the Time Machine was. The door creaked open automatically. He sighed. _Hope this thing works..._ Trunks jumped in first, "Alright come on. You'll have to get in my lap." She nodded and jumped up into his lap. The door creaked shut as Trunks set the coordinates. "Hang on. This might be rough ride." Trunks shouted over the sudden noise. He was right; it was a hell of a ride.

_**:Present Timeline:**_

The Son family was at visiting the Brief family for the first time in a long time. Trunks was actually there when they visited and not at work. They had arrived that morning to have breakfast go back to Capsule Corp until after lunch. That was the plan anyway. The first thing was that the restaurant they went to was too noisy; evidently it was the drunk people who had never slept the night before. They just headed back to Capsule Corp to have breakfast. Bulma wasn't the world's greatest cook, but with Chi-Chi and Videl they could make quite a meal. Vegeta only stayed part of the meal then left. No one asked him where he was going; they all knew he was going to go train. They chatted about what was going on in their lives and in turn Bulma and Trunks told them what was going on in theirs. Tapion had a good time seeing them again. Bulma had aged somewhat but still was active as ever. He didn't care how old she looked, she was still beautiful to him. As far as being in love with her, that was something he couldn't and _wouldn't_ do, for he had his heart set on someone else.  
And where was her daughter during all of this? She was in her room doing homework. She had been purposely not doing her work while she was being home schooled and was often not even home. So now she was making it up. After breakfast, Pan went up to go help her with it. About an hour later she cane back down looking like she wanted to rip the school book to shreds. "Man I don't think I'll ever do that again!" Pan exclaimed, "Why? Have you fried your brain cells already?" She gave Minosha a look, "No, those questions are no easy stuff. Its hard. It may not of fried my brain but sure wore me out." Pan sat down on the sofa. "Oh did it now?" Minosha teased. He got up and stretched just as Pan sat down, "Well I think we better go," "Now? You don't want to stay here?" "Nah, I wanna go back and take a nap." "Minosha, Bulma has like fifty couches on this one floor alone. I'm sure she wouldn't care if you slept on one of them." "Yeah, but see if Vegeta comes out the gravity room, and I do say _if_, and sees _me_ asleep, I'ma dead man." Pan laughed, "Yeah I guess you're right. He not exactly the nicest person in the world."  
Upstairs Bra was in her room trying to figure out a calculus problem. She sat there for a minute then started writing the answer. Her blood suddenly turned to ice, she pressed down the pen onto the page so hard that it broke, spilling ink all over the paper. She jumped up to avoid the ink spill. Bra felt the familiar haunting presence of Gomez. Someone was there in the room with her. Pressing down her fear, she turned around sensing that someone was behind her. There was no one there. The room was empty. _See? Stupid there's nothing here._ If there wasn't really anything there, then why did she still feel like she was being watched? Bra hastily grabbed her books and went downstairs. She felt that she could do homework better if she were downstairs.  
Minosha and Tapion watched her as she came down from her room. Her face was very pale, as if she seen a ghost. "Bulla, you alright?" Minosha never felt comfortable with calling her Bra. "Fine. I just had a little scare. Its the room. Bad memories." Both men knew what she talking about, "Bulla...did you sense someone? Because if you did you aren't the only one." Tapion said quietly. She turned, "What? You mean it wasn't just my imagination?" "We sensed it, we all sensed it." Minosha said seriously. "Whatever it was, it wasn't anything to brush off. Its something...or someone dangerous and we have to go figure out what it is." Bulla had long ago began to tell the difference between them pretending to be serious and when they really were serious. They were dead serious. This was no joke.  
Just then Bulma came from downstairs. "Have you guys--oh never mind. Here look at this. Someone just sent this to me." Pan took it. The picture looked vaguely familiar. It looked like a old beat version of Tapion's Time Machine. Her stomach felt as if had turned to stone. _Time...Machine...Time Machine?_ Where did it come from? More importantly, who's was it? "Bulma, where is this?" Tapion asked. He knew what it was some kind of a Time Machine too. "Its on the outskirts of Star Gate City. Rugged terrain out there. It'll be hard to find." They all agreed. "I'll go with you to help you find it. Here carry this tracker with you. You'll be able to locate it with this." "Thanks. You'll follow after us?" "Yeah, I'll see you there."

_**Misha**_

About five minutes later they found the general location of the time machine. They split up to cover more ground. Bulma had been right; was going to be difficult to find what they were looking for. "Call out when you've found it." Tapion had said. After several minutes, they heard Pan call them. They soon discovered that it wasn't the time machine she had found. Behind some bushes lay Trunks, dead. Pan rushed down to him, "Trunks!" she cried. She picked his head up to look at his face. He looked older than she had seen him earlier that day. _Oh no..._ Minosha thought, remembering the death of Trunks before. He felt sick. Then he noticed that Trunks looked much older than he remembered. And he was wearing different clothes; clothes he'd never seen him wear. Things got weirder when he sensed Trunks' ki. He looked back at the Trunks laying in front of him. There was no life force in this man. He was dead. _What kind of magic is this?_ he wondered. "Tapion..." he started to say, turning to his brother, "Its Trunks but not Trunks." Tapion said slowly, "But where did this Trunks come from? The future?" "I think that will explain some answers." Minosha answered, pointing behind Pan.  
They all turned to see the top of the Time Machine. A sudden dull roar filled the air. It was Bulma's aircraft. The aircraft kicked up dust as she landed. Bulma got out, "You guys found it yet?" "Yeah, right there." Pan said, looking at the capsule, "Oh no! Trunks!" Evidently Bulma had seen the dead body of her son. "Bulma wait!" Tapion stopped her, " It's not the Trunks from this time." She stopped struggling, "There is only one timeline he could've come from then." she said slowly, "You know?" Tapion asked; she had never told him this story, "Yes I, or rather we, met him two years before the Trunks of this time was even born. He traveled here 20 years from the future to tell us of the threat of the androids. But that was almost three decades ago." Bulma looked down in thought, "I wondered what got him. Someone would have to be pretty powerful to take him down. Whatever it is its probably still close." Pan shuddered, "Ugh, that's scary to think. But first we need to look and see if we can't figure out why he came here in the first place." "Bulma, how you can possibly know that the time machine is his?" She walked over to one of the legs and scraped the rust off. "Hope!" was painted in black on the side. "That's what my future self put on there."  
"I'm to take a look in this thing." Tapion volunteered, pressing the button to open the door. He jumped inside the cramped space. "Anything?" Pan asked him after awhile, "Not much. Whatever the reason he came, it was to warn us of something terrible," Tapion got a whiff of something, "and he didn't come alone either." They all gasped, "How do you that?" Pan asked, "It smells like flowers or some kind of perfume. And I don't think Trunks would even bother with that stuff." "That's weird. Well if there was a girl with him, then where is she?" Minosha asked. "I intend to look." he muttered, getting out. "Tapion she could anywhere!" Bulma warned, "I don't think so. She can't fly off the island." he answered. _At least I hope..._ Just then he heard the bushes being moved suddenly. Someone or something was very near. Several yards away he saw a flash of red and white. He went after her. He knew he had found the girl.  
The girl was fast; so fast he almost couldn't keep up. He jumped up a tree to get a better view. From there he saw her; red-brown hair, wearing mostly white with brown gloves the fingers of it cut off. The material was of mesh around her stomach. He saw that she had a sword on her back; very unusual to see on a girl. This thing was no dagger either; it was a full-length sword. She turned to glare at him. Green eyes. Murderous eyes. What made Tapion sad is that she couldn't have been no more than twelve. She turned back and continued to run from him. Why was she running from him? Was she guilty of killing Trunks? And where did she get the sword? He had to know the answers. The girl stopped a few minutes later, breathing harshly. _Bastards,_ she thought, _finally lost them_._ Men! I swear!_ She grumbled. "I suppose you forgot that there were two of us." Minosha said jumping down from on a tree branch above her.  
On instinct she grabbed the sword from its sheath with quick speed.. The sword was bloody from a recent kill. She held it near his neck. He involuntary pushed the sword aside, "Girl, you better not do anything stupid..." "You come any closer I'll cut your throat. And I won't be showing you any mercy either." Minosha raised an eyebrow, "Either? I guess you must killed Trunks with that sword." he said pointing to it, "What kind of sick joke are you trying to play! she said icily, "I didn't kill him! He was dead when I returned! And you come after me as though I was the murderer!" "Then why do you carry a bloody sword around with you? Obviously your keeping it for a reason." Minosha pointed out, "For protection only!" she snapped, her green eyes flaring. "Besides I wouldn't kill somebody who tried to protect me! That's just a stupid thing to do!" Minosha held up his hands, resting that particular matter, "Where did you get that sword then?" he asked, changing tactics. She sensed his change in tactic, but answered anyway, "Trunks'. I went exploring, just screwing around and then I heard some kind of explosion or something so I came back." she stopped; apparently she intended to stop there. She was wrong. "And..." Minosha prompted. The girl gave a scowl that eerily reminded him of what his own scowl looked like. "He was dead. I knew it wasn't safe here anymore, so I grabbed his sword for protection against _him_..."  
Tapion crept out from behind a tree, "Who?" She turned a furious stare at her original stalker, "Wouldn't you like to know?" she spat sarcastically. Wow this girl had quite a tongue and temper! Feisty. There was something else too. Now that Tapion was closer, he could see she wore a pendent around her neck. It was glowing with a strangely familiar light... And it looked almost exactly the same as Pan's! With this piece of information in mind, he began to wonder...  
"Actually yes we would." Tapion said in a fatherly tone. Surprisingly he saw her wince; either no one had spoken to her that way in a long time or perhaps no one had ever. But that only lasted a second though; she put the sword down at last. "Toric," she whispered trying hard to mask her fear. They could both see that she was afraid but said nothing. Then: "Toric? Who's that? Is he here in this time?" "What kind of stupid question is that? You saw Trunks dead, you tell me." "Well we can't know that for sure until you cough up the truth." "Cough up the... who do you think you are! You're not even from this planet! Why are you sitting here lecturing me to 'cough up' the truth? You know nothing about me, you care nothing for me. So go about your fucking business and leave me alone! I've been telling the truth the whole time and by the way, while you are searching for the truth, go talk to Toric if you dare! If you die by his hands I'm not going to give a care." "And why would you say that?" Minosha said almost angrily, "You don't help me, you have done nothing to help me so why should I bother?" She crossed her arms, "And thanks to _you_ two," she glared at the two brothers, "he probably knows I'm here. If he gets what he's looking for we can all kiss this world good-bye." Tapion tried another question, "Look we want to help if only if you let us! What _exactly_ is he after? You, or that pendant you're wearing?" She looked shocked that he had noticed and instantly covered it; apparently she was very protective of it. "Well?" Tapion asked in quieter tone. Suddenly all that bravado and attitude disappeared. She now looked and sounded very much like a kid, "My pendant. For some reason he calls the Goddess Star, although I don't why. I don't understand _why_ but to me its just a pendant that was given to me when I was really little..." _The Goddess Star? Holy Crap!_ Tapion thought. The name sounded familiar. "and if he gets it then he'll gain control of all time and become the most physically powerful magician." she finished saying.  
Both men were silent for awhile, letting it all sink in. That girl was wearing a power that was strong enough to take over the universe and all timelines connected with the present! What's worse she was being hunted by the creature, Toric, for it! They couldn't let Toric succeed. They _couldn't_. They had to protect her if she would just _let_ them. "Listen," said Tapion quietly, "we'll help you as best we can. But we need to know who Toric is and where he came from." Now they saw that they had succeeded in convincing her into letting them help; for she spoke without much force now, "He was created on some far away planet called Knocks or something like that..." Konats?" he suggested. "Yes! That's what it was called..." her face scrunched up in confusion, "Wait a minute...how did you know that?" "I had a hunch that he might've come from there when you said 'magician." Tapion said. "Anyway though," she continued, "as far as I understand, he's not even from my timeline. I think he's like thirty years ahead of my time or something. I don't know exactly how many years I've gone back the past though." The brothers exchanged looks, "I tell you what. Come on back with us. You'll be safer with us than if you stay out here. But first: what is your name?" "Playing 20 Questions are we?" she asked irritated, "They're important." "Minosha said flatly. "The name's Misha and I'm eleven years old, so don't forget that!" They both almost laughed. Had she'd not been glaring at them they would've let their laughter loose. They kept straight faces though, "I'm Tapion and this is my brother, Minosha." Tapion said introducing him and his brother. "Who's older?" After a small silence, Minosha answered, "Tapion is." he said sourly as if he were jealous. He was only teasing though. "Oh! I thought you were the older brother!" _Well I guess that's a good thing.._. Minosha thought.  
Just then he heard one of the women scream. _Pan!_ Minosha instantly thought. They all ran toward the source of the scream. "Guys come look at this quick!" It was Pan. "Pan what is it? Is everything alright?" She didn't answer; instead she said, "Look." she said. Bulma peeked over Tapion's shoulder, "What is that?" The egg was the length of a human, a sickening light green color and wet with egg yoke. It had hatched quite recently. "Oh no..." whispered Misha sinking to the ground with sudden dread, "He traveled with us in the Time Machine somehow. He didn't use his ability to travel though time this time." she said barely audible. They all turned their heads. "What? He can go through time streams? To any time period he wants?" Misha lowered her eyes, "Yes," Minosha jumped into the capsule this time. There behind the seat lay a smaller version of the egg that laid outside. "This will scar me from eating eggs for awhile." he muttered.  
Not far away Toric watched them. He was enjoying the fact she was afraid. He could see that he would have a problem getting her away from them. Once she was separated from them he would be free to capture the Goddess Star; free of all other distractions. All he had to do is to get her to miss-trust them completely. Once he had the Goddess Star he would get rid of them all. Especially Tapion and Minosha. They were more dangerous than anyone else on this planet.

_**Toric's Power**_

After finding nothing else they took Misha back to the Son's house. They had to bury Mirai Trunks body before they left out of respect. Misha had found a calendar and discovered that she was 115 years in the past and Toric 140 years. Out of curiosity, she began to look at the family albums. Most of them of course she had never seen before. She eventually came to a close-up of Pan, who was wearing her pendant in the picture. _Her_ pendant? How was that possible? Unless... unless... she didn't want to think what that might mean. Pan? Could Pan be her great-grandma Pan? Was it her who had given the pendant to her before she finally died at the age of almost 130? I'll have to ask where she got it sooner or later... she determined. She _had_ to know. Misha put the albums back and wandered around the house awhile. Minosha noticed her wandering around with nothing to do. He was ready to go outside and train. But seeing her made him think twice. She was looking at him with those strangely familiar eyes. "Can I ask you something?" Misha began, "Sure." "Pan, where did she get her pendant from? It looks just like mine." "Oh that huh? It was a gift I had given to her several years ago. Made it with my own hands I did. Took over six months." "Why?" Misha wanted to know, "Its a rather deep answer." he told her. He couldn't really explain it to her. She was really too young to understand such things yet. "I want to know." she insisted. He gave in but decided to tell her in simple terms, "Well, it was because I cared about her a lot. It started out as a sign of friendship but of course its gone further than that." For some reason she blushed, "The reason why I was asking is because our pendants are identical. Isn't that strange?" Minosha stared at Misha a moment. "Actually, things are starting to click. Really click." she stared up at him in confusion. "Misha," he said looking straight into her face, "We may be more related than I originally thought."

Pan was quite shocked about the story of Misha and the creature Toric, when Tapion told her the whole story. "That's not good at all. And the way she acts she could easily sneak off." "That's what I worry about. As far as I can tell, she doesn't know how to fly, which I _guess_ is a good thing." "To a certain degree it is." Tapion agreed. "We have to keep her safe as best as we can. Toric seems to be pretty sneaky." "Yeah... Hey where is she now?" "Out training I think, actually." "By herself?" Tapion gave her a 'oh come on Pan', look "With Minosha, who else?" Tapion said downing a bottle of water, he set it down, "Says she shows no mercy either. Up until today she didn't know what sparring form was." Pan was not too surprised, "Sounds like he's teaching her a thing or two." Tapion chuckled about something, "It's not a walk in the park by no means. I'm tempted to go outside to see who kicks who's butt." Tapion turned and went out the door; he had the intension of going out there from the beginning. His hand stopped at the knob, "You know I hope he doesn't teach her how to fly. That'll be hell." Tapion said talking to no one in particular. He was talking to himself again. "I'm coming out there too." Pan said suddenly. Her own curiosity got the better of her.  
Misha was getting good at sparring. She found that fighting against Minosha strangely exciting actually. It made her feel good to see him back away in shock or surprise. What pissed her off though is that he never seemed to _afraid_ of her, for he always came back for more. What Misha didn't expect though is that he hit her hard; not that it bothered her that much. A lot of times it only knocked her back a few steps. She was glad he didn't hold back too much. He didn't let her win all the time though. She had to know _how_ to deal with losing a fight. For Misha it was a hard lesson to come by. There were a few times where she had actually caught him by surprise but that was rare. He almost always knew what she was going to do. She wanted to get better than him so that she would be able to beat Toric on her own. But that was her personal goal. By the end of the day she finally gave in to hunger. Minosha stopped for the same reason and went inside.

He lay in a quiet slumber, waiting. His mind rested on a random city only thinking of one word. Just at the moment the image showing the city that was now in ruins. He smiled to himself. _Come on out cowards. I'll be waiting for you..._ Toric thought of another city...

_**Out in the Open**_

They later heard about the two cities that had mysteriously vaporized during last several hours. They were watching the news seeing what was left of them. "Toric. There couldn't be any other." Tapion noted. "I have a question though. Pan said puzzled, "How come we haven't sensed him all day? Surely we would have sensed him right before he blew up those cities." Misha sighed. These people had no brains, "Don't you people get it? He doesn't have to _be_ there to destroy them! He's probably asleep somewhere just _thinking_ of random places to blow up! He's a magician remember?" They all looked at her. She was right. A magician didn't have to be in a particular place to destroy it. They could destroy from where ever they were. "If he can do that, why doesn't he do that with people? Its seems like it would be easier on him." Pan asked. Misha shook her head, "Too easy. He'd rather kill you in person than doing what he's doing now." Misha stopped talking and went back to 'her' room. She wanted to practice using her sword. The first thing she did when she got there was clean it. There wasn't anything else to do but to prepare to kill...  
A week later there were several more cities destroyed. One of them less than a hundred miles from Satan City. They searched for Toric's hideout but it was never found. If _only_ he would come out of _hiding_! Tapion would behead him the moment he got the chance.  
As if Toric had heard him, he appeared. Tapion was too shocked to draw his sword. The guy was bigger than he thought but then, he had faced bigger. "You called Tapion?" Toric asked smirking. "What is this? How do you know who I am?" Tapion asked. "God you and your brother are so blind. I overheard you when you returned to the Time Machine with that little brat in tow." "That 'little brat' is under our protection. She is with us." Toric gave him a queer look, "Really? Are you sure she's with you for protection? Ha! She's too independent. She is only using you and your brother to get what she wants! She wants to get strong to beat me. I know for that for sure. You can ask her! That's her real goal: to become stronger and better than you!" "I don't believe a word of your senseless bullshit." Tapion growled. "Oh?" Toric asked, smiling wickedly, "Then ask her. You will see for yourself." With that Toric disappeared. He couldn't sense where Toric went. He decided to go back to the Son's house and tell them what had happened. He flew slowly deep in thought. He was really beginning to wonder if what Toric said was true. Eventually he made up his mind to ask Misha about it personally.  
During the next week Tapion tried to get Misha to talk with him privately but she refused to talk to him and began to avoid him. That only made him suspicious. Did she know about his talk with Toric? She acted like it. One night he decided to stay up late to see if he couldn't talk to her then. He had been hearing her going out the door late at night lately. Or at least he thought he had been. His suspicions proved right. He lay in bed with his eyes half-shut pretending to be asleep, when he heard her. He saw her peek out of the door looking around carefully. He could see she had the sword strapped on her back. Once she was sure that no one was in the hallway she walked around very quietly to Pan and Minosha's rooms. _What is she doing?_ Tapion thought still looking at her through half-closed eyes. Then she came to his room. Tapion was now sleeping deeply, his eyes shut. After looking at him a moment she crept downstairs. His eyes shot open as he threw off the covers. She was now at the back door. _Only a few more sparring sessions with Minosha then I'll be ready to kick Toric's ass! _she thought proudly. _They can't know what I'm doing. After tomorrow I won't need them anymore! _Her hand felt the door knob. She turned the knob just as a sudden black shadow loomed over her. She whirled around pushing Tapion back with incredible strength. She had gotten alot stronger. He fell back into the edge of the counter, his back singing wonderfully in pain. "What do you think you're doing? Going on a midnight stroll?" he demanded, despite the pain in his back, "What business is it of yours?" Misha hissed, just as angrily, "I'm staying right outside the house. And you were dead asleep! I was hoping I would go out unnoticed." "Well you're wrong." he said more nastily than he intended. "What do you take us for? Fools? What is your real purpose for staying with us? I'll bet its to beat Toric yourself isn't it? Well?" Instead of bursting into tears and confessing like he'd thought, she only grew more furious, "Who told you that? Toric? He is nothing but a damned lie. And what if I am? Big deal! I don't need any of you! I mean it! I can beat him on my own!" She whirled around and ran out the door. She ran and ran and ran. She had barely gone beyond the steps before she felt a sharp pain in the back of her head. Misha fell down unconscious. Tapion landed on the ground. It had been necessary to knock her out, although he hated that he had to resort to doing it. He picked her back up and carried her back inside the house, locking the door. Misha would probably never forgive him for this.  
Bright and early the next morning Minosha woke up from a heavy sleep. He looked out the window. Still dark. He got up and dressed then checked on Misha. It had become almost a ritual to him. He peeked in her room. He gasped at seeing the bed empty. She could not have possible gotten up this early had she? _I better check the house thoroughly first._ And he did just that but there was no sign of Misha anywhere. He went back into her room and noticed something odd. Her sword was missing from its post beside the bed. That child got up before he did and took off! He ran to Tapion's room. With his brother still sound asleep he yanked the covers from underneath him. He banged his head on the floor, instantly waking him. "What Minosha? For God Sakes do you mind?" "Its Misha, she's gone brother." Minosha said ignoring Tapion's complaints. Tapion wasn't sure if he heard right, "What?" "She's left, Misha. She's gone." "Oh _fuck no..._" Tapion moaned his face turning a deathly gray. "I should've known she'd do this sooner or later. She told me she was going to!" Minosha was confused, "When was this?" "Late last night. I...I caught her going outside. I tried to talk to her about what Toric had said but she grew furious and tried to run off but I had to knock her out to prevent her from leaving..." "And now she probably hates you for it." Minosha finished for him, "Very likely. And now she is alone. What's worse I can't sense where she is!" "She's learned to mask her ki." Minosha said quietly. Tapion moaned again. "It's all my damn fault! Had kept my mouth shut she might still be sleeping in bed right now!" "Don't blame yourself or her." "I can't help it." he said miserably. "Well neither could I when San got stomped on or when Pan was taken away and then tortured. It took some time to get over those kinds of things. That's the way life _is_ Tapion; _you_ should know that." After a moment he nodded, "Yeah, I know." He got back up off the floor. "Let's go find her before Toric does."

Toric smiled to himself pleased. _Well about time. Tapion did exactly what I wanted him to do. Very good! Now time to get her! And get what is rightfully mine! _He disappeared to her last location.

Misha was back at Mirai Trunks' grave. She had flown a small plane to get there, which was a pain. She threw new flowers in place of the dried dead ones paying tribute to him. Misha wasn't sure why she was back here but she felt that she had to respect the man who had, in part, saved her life. Why couldn't she respect Tapion or Minosha? She didn't know them or felt that they really didn't care for her anyway. What Minosha said about her being related to them in any sort of way ultimately disgusted her. She was not like them. She never wanted to be a part of them. Ever. She did not regret what she told Tapion; she had meant every word. She was not going back to them. She now wandered away from Trunks's grave. She needed to make a shelter.  
Three days went by and Misha was beginning to get bored. _At least there isn't anyone here to tell me what to do. _she thought. She was always independent and never liked grown-up's telling her how to act. Goku was the only one who could. But now there was no one who cared about her as much as he did. _Oh daddy..._ tears flooded her eyes. The pain never seemed to stop. It was seeping out now; flooding her being, flooding her mind. She had never felt more alone in her life. _All I want is for somebody to care, _really care_, about me. Tapion and his friends probably hate me for the trouble I've caused them. They'll leave me alone to die... _New tears flooded at this thought. _Stop this! _another voice commanded._ You are acting very childish. Who says that they hate you? They are good people and will want to help you even though you act like a total bitch to them. Minosha and Tapion, they have kind hearts despite their harsh, alien exterior. _Misha let these words comfort her. And comfort was something she hadn't felt in over two years.  
But danger was soon upon her. Toric. He was there watching her not even ten yards away, "Well, well, well, what do we have here? his face was of mock disappointment, "Has our little Misha shown feelings? How disappointing! And out in the open! I was hoping you become like me, to kill and to use others for your own gain..." "SHUT UP!" she screamed at him cutting him off. How could she let herself get all emotional like that? She had let her guard down. "I'm not like you at all! I never was!" "Oh? Funny I remember you using Minosha to gain extra power. Isn't that right?" "You lie! I never wanted that!" she shot back. She knew she was in denial, but she didn't care, "Tsk. Tsk. I see we are in denial. But you won't be able to _be_ in denial when I'm through with you." Misha gritted her teeth, "We'll see about that," she jumped at Toric with all her strength, throwing fists and all. He never moved taking every blow she hit him with. Misha tried every combination she had been taught but it still had no effect. Toric finally got bored with all of her petty tricks, "Now its my turn!" he cried gleefully trying to grab her. Misha quickly grabbed her sword and slashed it out at him, cutting a finger clean off. Toric screamed in pain. _That bitch! she's going to pay for that. _He stared at her with his eyes glowing red, freezing her in her tracks. "Aaah!" she yelled out in surprise. She was stuck in mid-air. It only lasted second but it was all the time Toric needed. He knocked her down to the ground now vulnerable. He picked her up, "Such a nuisance you are. At last the Goddess Star is mine!" All she could do was squeeze her eyes shut. _Tapion, Minosha, somebody please... _she pleaded silently. After all these years keeping her pendant away from him, she had failed now. She had failed to destroy the pendant before he had a chance to get it. He was about to yank it off when an electric bolt hit him on the side, making him drop Misha, unharmed.

_**Power of the Goddess Star**_

He yelled out in pain. Someone laughed, "Its a shock ain't Toric? a voice asked, "Thought you could get your hands on the Goddess Star? Well, you were wrong." Misha recognized Tapion's voice. "Tapion?" Misha whispered. She sat up to get a better look. It _was_ Tapion! "You okay?" asked Minosha who was beside her. Misha looked up at him, shocked to see him. "Tapion...you I thought you both hated me..." she whispered in shock. They were there to save her, and they weren't the only ones there. Pan, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks (yes, Trunks) were there. Without wanting to her eyes watered. These were truly good people! Perhaps she wasn't as alone as she thought. "Misha?" he asked concerned. "You...you're late! she seethed at him, "What took you so long? He nearly got the pendant!" Minosha only smiled, "I know. But we weren't going to allow him to get that far." She glared at him. It sounded like he'd been watching her all along. Misha couldn't think up a comeback but she didn't need one. She realized that her real side had been witnessed by all. Minosha smiled at her, strangely glad to see her angry at him.  
Tapion was battling it out with Toric, who seemed to be enjoying himself with all the fun he was having today. "Give it up you can't win Tapion." Toric said arrogantly. "Who says _you_ will?" he tossed back. Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Pan joined in, "Is this an one-on-one match or can anybody join in?" Pan asked smirking. Toric's eyes went wide, "What the hell? I thought I killed you!" he was looking at Trunks, "Yeah you did kill me but that was my future self. There's a difference." Toric growled. Damn should've known. "I'll kill you--again--if I must." Toric launched at him full speed. Trunks went SSJ and charged at him.  
Energy exploded between as their fists connected. And that's how it went for awhile, neither side winning or losing. "You're not as strong as the Future Trunks. Such a waste." Toric noted. "Maybe so. But I have abilities that he didn't." "Oh?" Toric was curious. Trunks smiled. "Yeah, GOTEN FUSION!" "Right!" he exclaimed. He and Trunks hadn't had a chance to use fusion in a long time. They still practiced though. Goten powered to SSJ and Trunks lowered his level to Goten's. "FU...SION...HAAAAA!" There was an explosion of energy and light as the two warriors melted into each other. When the smoke cleared a single warrior stood there where there had been two. Gotenks was reborn.

"What is this? Some sort of magic!" Toric wasn't sure _what_ he had just witnessed. One thing he was sure about: this guy was stronger. Gotenks had the long hair of SSJ3, his most powerful form. "Gotenks is baaack!" he sang feeling very giddy. He hadn't had someone to fight since Buu. But this guy would be more fun than Buu. "Ghost Kamikaze Attack!" he commanded. He blew out his Ghost replicas. Meanwhile Toric was only staring, wide-eyed. He had never seen none of this before. _Damn these humans and their energy! I know magic better! _Something occurred to him. _If magic can create physically strong beings then it can also destroy them._ He smiled at the thought. He knew how to deal with this. "**_Hasa duva la_**!" he said in a foreign tongue that magicians used. Suddenly all Gotenks ghost turned into harmless water vapor. "HEY! How did you do that? You cheater!" Gotenks pouted. "Its a secret. Now your turn! **_Seperatan_**!" Gotenks was suddenly, and painfully, split in two. "Oh no not good!" Goten and Trunks said unison once they realized what had happened. He opened his mouth wide and his cheeks expanded as energy gathered for a powerful blast. Suddenly Gohan came down right on the monster's head. Toric barely noticed the hit and fired. Both Goten and Trunks shielded themselves. At the last moment, Pan and Tapion saved them from a certain death. They had been around Misha and Minosha watching the fight. Gohan had jumped in when he saw that Gotenks was going to be beaten.  
Toric knocked him viciously away into a rock wall. Gohan could not get back up to fight. "Daddy!" Pan screamed. She feared that her father was dead. Before Tapion could stop her, Pan got into the fight. "Yaaaaaah!" Pan yelled. "Pan, don't!" yelled out Misha, who had not spoken a word until then. She knew what Pan was feeling at that moment. Rage.  
By now Toric was getting tired of playing games with these people. Pan threw a punch at his left side. He almost seemed to glide to the side to avoid the punch, bringing his arm up. Minosha saw what was about to happen. He tried to warn her but sound came out. His elbow slammed her in the back of the head knocking her out. She fell to ground unmoving. "Pan!" he raced over before Toric decided to kill her or worse. "Arrrgh!" Toric growled as he saw Minosha coming at him. _Why are these people so bent on wasting their time? I get rid of one or two of them and then another comes! Damn! I can't get the Goddess Star doing this all day and night. Day and night... _He suddenly had an idea. _Of course! Why didn't he think of it sooner! _Minosha saw that Toric was up to something.  
Toric suddenly flew away from him. _What the hell is he doing? Chickening out? And right when I was in range! _Toric's flight direction suddenly changed, going up now instead of away. Further and further up he went. He stopped. No one could see him with the sun directly behind him. Then Tapion heard him: "SOLAR FLARE!" The move was multiplied by the sun's own glare making it last longer than if he had done it without the sun. "Shut your eyes!" Tapion commanded Misha. She immediately obeyed, for her eyes already hurt from the glare. A few seconds later, the light dimmed but no one could see. "Arrrgh! _No!_" Minosha muttered frustrated. He was blind. He felt a powerful fist hit him and he slammed into the ground. "Ah, God that hurt..." he muttered weakly. A blast was vaguely heard as Goten and Trunks were also knocked out of the fight. Tapion was now the only left to protect Misha from Toric. Toric's excitement was growing. Five down, one to go. Then that power is mine! Tapion was too weak to do anything, even if he knew magic, he wasn't any match for him. Toric simply raised his hand and shot Tapion out of the way. "Tapion no!" Misha cried out. She knew she was alone. "You monster!" she screamed flying at him. Still blind and merely guessing where he was she attacked him. He grabbed her. "No one can save you!" she was trying to kick, punch, bite, but he held her beyond her arms length. Toric now wasted no time. Misha felt it then; the breaking of the chain that held her pendant was breaking apart. _Nooooo!_ her mind screamed out. He shoved her down hard. Misha looked up in horror. Her sight had returned just in time to see the pendant glowing, with Toric victorious. The pendant grew brighter. The world around them was being swallowed by a white void. It become so huge that it began to suck even the Earth in. Slowly everything turned white. After awhile, the new world turned dark. Everything was going dark. Even hope...

_**Death in the Void**_

There was only darkness now in the universe. Nothing stirred for a long eternity. There seemed to be nothing left of it. All hope seemed to have been crushed forever. After many eons of silence, at last there was movement in the place where Earth used to be. There was still life that survived the transition into the void. That life still had strength to challenge Toric. A man stirred awake. _Where am I?_ he wondered aloud, sitting up. _Have I died again? It's so dark here... _Then it hit him: _The Goddess Star! Toric had finally gotten ahold of it!_ The void was all there was left of Earth. The man got up. He looked about his surroundings. He saw only the blackness beyond, swallowing everything. He could sense nothing beyond it, see nothing beyond it. It was then Minosha began to wonder, _Am I the only one left? Oh Pan... _He didn't have time to mourn, for he felt Toric's presence. His body suddenly become too light and he looked down at himself as his very being was being disintegrated.  
Another man stirred awake on the other side of the void. "Ugh, what happened? I feel like I've died." he looked down at himself. He felt that he was all there, relatively unhurt. He could see his reflection on surface of ?ground?. His reflection rippled like water does when a rock is thrown in causing a ripple effect. No halo, he noticed. So he was not dead after all. Then he remembered: _Misha! Where is she? Surely she is not dead as well?_ Just as his brother had done he looked about him. Nothing but darkness consumed his sight. No it was not all dark. A small light was lit, a small figure laid under it. He crept closer. It couldn't be...could it? He crept closer still. Yes, yes...it was. He could see her clearly now. It was Misha. "Misha!" Tapion ran to her. She lay on her stomach not dead but unconscious. He gathered her in his arms. He instantly noticed that her pendant was not around her neck. "Misha?" he whispered. Her eyes slowly opened at the sound of her name. She stared at Tapion a moment as if trying to remember who he was. Then: "Tapion? The pendant, he-" she whispered her eyes filling up. She knew she had failed him. "Shh, I know. We have to get it back before he destroys _us_ with it." "He already has." she said tonelessly, "Everyone dies sooner or later..." Tapion was concerned even more now, "Misha what are you _talking_ about? We can both pull through this. We can _both_ survive." "No, _you_ have to survive Tapion. You _have_ to survive. I will be born again eventually. I'll sacrifice myself if I have to ensure that Toric will never come back. Besides, its my fault that he came here. I have to fix my mistakes Tapion." He had never heard Misha speak so passionately about sacrificing herself. The more he thought what she had just said the more he realized that she knew she was going to die either way. She knew that death awaited her in the very near future. But why did she say that _he_ had to survive? Did she know something that he didn't? He wanted so badly to ask her but dared not.  
They both had other things to worry about. "Aw, how cute! A little family get-together! May I join in?" boomed Toric's voice. It seemed to be everywhere coming from all directions. They both jumped up. "Where are you? Show yourself!" Misha demanded. "So you want me to show myself eh? I guess you want to see the result of your failure." Misha winced at that statement. With this last comment, he appeared in front of them in physical form. The pendant was around his neck glowing with power. "Satisfied?" he asked smirking, "Get a little closer and I might be." Tapion said darkly. Toric laughed, "What do you think you'll do? Chop a finger off like that little brat had managed to do? Ha! Don't make me laugh!" "If she can chop off a finger of yours then I can surely chop off your head ." he countered. He was practically asking to be killed. "Tapion stop! Are you insane! Do you _want_ him to kill you?" Misha whispered harshly. "I've got a plan." Tapion muttered. "Hopefully it'll work." He looked down at her, "Stay right here and don't move! Understand?" She didn't have time to answer. Tapion yanked out the sword and ran at Toric. He didn't move as Tapion charged at him. Tapion brought the sword back ready to swing but he saw the pendant begin to glow. Toric's hand glowed a bright red, creating an energy wave. Tapion saw it and tried to counter it but he wasn't strong enough. It hit him with full force, making him slide back. His sword fell out of his hand just out of his reach.  
Misha ran to him, "Tapion!" "What are you doing? he shouted, "I told you to stay put!" Why in the hell is she is trying to make a connection with him now? Of all times? Toric saw this. "It would've been wise if you had listened to him." Tapion jumped up. "Get behind me!" he said tersely, eyeing Toric not sure what he was going to do. Misha clung to his leg, afraid more for him than herself. The pendant glowed again and in turn his hand glowed, now a dark red much like his skin. He heard Misha gasp and felt her grip loosening. He looked down in horror when he realized what was happening. A yellow light surrounded her pulling her away from him. Misha tried desperately to grab hold of him but it was useless. She was already eye-level with him. Tapion tried to grab her and for a moment she seemed to be staying put. But the effort was in vain for she was getting harder and harder to hold. She slipped from his grasp. "Tapion! Help me..." she cried out. "Hang on!" he tried to reverse the spell but to no effect. He tried to grab Misha again but he grabbed nothing but air. She was fading away. He had waited too long. Misha could no longer call him; there wasn't enough of her there. "_No!_" he cried out as he saw the last of her disappear into the darkness of the Void.

_**Let There Be Light...**_

Like everything else in the void, there was nothing but darkness here. For many years he slept; unable to wake, unable to dream. He didn't do so much as stir. His spirit was now outside of his body. He looked down at his physical body as he glided away from it. _He looked so dead_, he thought, _he might as well be._ He couldn't resist going away. Even if he wanted to go back he could not. His own spirit would not allow for him to go, even with all his will. Suddenly his own pendant on his neck began to glow softly. Minosha's spirit found the light glowing from the pendant strangely attractive to look at. He could feel a mysterious power pulling him toward it. Without realizing it, he began to float back into his body. _Nothing like home._ he thought dreamily. _Nothing like home..._  
He suddenly awoke, gasping. He blinked in confusion, "What just happened? Had I just seen outside of myself? What have I been doing this whole time?" he sat up, looking down to see the pendant still glowing with its soft light. It had been no dream then. He really had been near death. He hadn't been doing anything but waiting death to come. _Pan_, he suddenly realized. She was alive. Of course! The pendants would glow simultaneously when one was close--or alive. The pendants were originally one, but split in two because they were beginning to fall apart: emotionally, physically, mentally. It had finally taken its toll and the pendant eventually separated into two. The only way they would be able make it whole again was for them to unify their mind and souls with each other. He had yet to do that with her. Where was she though?  
The world around him was suddenly beginning to light up. He could actually see. even though there wasn't much to see. It was now as bright as early morning right before the sun came up. Far away he saw a shining glow of the twin pendant that Pan had. Soon he could see her. "Minosha," she said quietly, now quite close, "It is time." she whispered taking his hands, "Time?" he asked stupidly, "For what?" She drew him closer, "To get out of the darkness. We have both stayed too long." she kissed him softly on the lips. "Yes, too long." he agreed. He kissed her back just as softly as she had. Years ago he fell in love with her for the first time. She was a lot of first's really. Both pendants glowed then; they could feel themselves being transported back to the blackness of the void. Still holding onto each other, they would return to the fight. There wasn't much time. His brother needed him.

_**Last Chance**_

Tapion stared up at where he had seen Misha disappear. He fell to his knees. He could hardly deal with the grief, the guilt, hell, the mere thought of losing her, was too much to take in all at once. He turned back glaring at the demon who did it. Toric was smiling, almost warmly. Tapion wanted nothing more than to wipe it off his face. He got back up on his feet, glaring at Toric. Toric's warm grin only grew wider. "At last, she is no longer here to be a nuisance!" said Toric smugly, "A nuisance!" Tapion spat out angrily, "She was just a kid!" "A very dangerous kid. Tapion, don't you see? She was nothing but a _bitch_." "Don't sit there and tell me more lies." Tapion scoffed, "I know who she _really_ is underneath all that. She was right; you are nothing but a liar. You knew that I would get skeptical of her. That's why you brought up her personal goal in the first place. You knew that she get angry and leave if I mentioned that to her." "Very good observation." Toric said sarcastically, "Anything else that you may have overlooked?"  
At first, Tapion was stumped on that one. It took him a minute to realize that he had looked over something so simple, so huge. So _obvious_. His brother. He was not there. "What did you do with Minosha!" he suddenly demanded. Toric had a smug look on his face again, "Had to kill him. And his little friend too while I was at it. That would have spoiled the fun I've been having with you." Tapion's face turned gray, "No," he whispered. His brother. Pan. Both gone. He was the only one left. The only soul left to defeat Toric. That pain turned to anger. He picked up his sword, bringing it back in a ready position. _This is for you: Minosha, Pan, Misha. I do this for all of you. It's time to make up for mistakes I've made_. Toric suddenly powered up kicking up the wind towards him. Tapion held his ground. Toric was about to attack. He could feel it. Tapion pulled back the sword ready to run. But he never got the chance.  
A huge blast erupted from Toric's belly, coming at him. He had no time to react, no time counter. The blast swallowed his entire body. His very life seemed to suddenly flash before his eyes. He could see his little brother on the day he was born. The day his brother had met San. He could hear his brother's childish laugh. Then, the defeat of Hildagarn. Meeting Trunks. Meeting Pan. Comforting her a year or so later. Seeing his own love, Sarah. The memory of Misha came last. He remembered her feistiness. Her strength. Her courage. Her innocence. All of these memories flashed before Tapion's eyes within seconds. In that same timeframe they faded away like everything else eventually did. The blast passed through him. The sword fell from his hand, making a clang as it hit the ?ground?. Black sparks surrounded him suddenly paralyzed. He could no longer feel anything, or see anything. The sparks of dark magic stopped as his spirit separated from his body. It rose higher and higher over his head. His body turned a milky white. He opened his mouth wide but could not scream. His body then shattered, and with it, his spirit melted away.  
"Noooo!" Minosha cried out. It couldn't possibly be! They had come too late! He could do nothing but watch his brother be destroyed right before him. Pan had only gasped; she remembered not to yell or call out. Minosha hadn't even been aware that he had formed enough to yell out. Evidently he had formed enough, for Toric glared up at them in greeting. _Why don't these people die already? They're like damned cockroaches! Crush one and more come out!_ He growled furiously. He had to get rid of them. But how? Those pendants of theirs seemed to have brought them back... _That's it._ He realized. _Get their pendants. Combining them with mine will truly make me ruler of all time. Yes... _"Well I see that neither of you are dead yet." said Toric disgusted. "Good observation," Minosha retorted mocking him, "Anything else you've overlooked?" Toric grew furious at being mocked at. "Why you..." he said growling. _How dare he!_ "You're making a big mistake mocking me!" "Oh, so I guess killing my brother was a mistake too. I feel I need someone make a mockery of. And the only one standing is _you_ Toric." Minosha stopped. It had just sunk in on what he just said aloud. _And the only one standing is you Toric..._ Then it hit him: Noo! Where's Misha? Has he killed her too? Had Minosha been a lot younger, he might've burst into tears at this realization, but didn't. He had to be strong. "I guess killing my brother wasn't enough to satisfy you. So you had to kill her too." Minosha said in a controlled voice. It was the voice he used when he was getting furious. Toric waved his hand dismissively, "I had no more use for her. I got what I wanted from her. Why keep her around?" "So you wait until Tapion wakes her up _then_ kill her! You're nothing but heartless monster!" Pan said angrily. "Yeah, well everyone lives and dies... And you will die now!" Both exchanged looks and attacked tag-team style.  
He flew by them, "What?" he then felt pain on his back knocking them both forward. They didn't stumble for long. Pan came up kicking Toric in the head knocking him off-balance. Minosha came the other direction hitting his cheek. They both drew back and fisted him in the abbes. He coughed out purple blood from the brutal hit. They fell back again, "Now!" They created an energy wave and fired. Toric instantly shielded himself from the blast. "We got him!" Pan said with glee. That glee was short-lived when they saw Toric still standing, his face set in a furious glare. Apparently the blast had annoyed him more than hurt him.  
"Oh no...That's not good..." Minosha muttered. Toric began to power up, again stirring up the wind just he had done before with Tapion. His ultimate attack. The one he had killed Tapion with. They both saw it, both knew what was coming. They were ready. It blasted from his stomach but this blast was bigger than the first. They both easily dodged it. "What did you take us for? Fools?" Minosha mocked, "We saw that attack before. We know the end result, which I'm _not_ willing to go through with yet. Nor will I ever." "Arrrgh!" he heard Toric growl. "**_Black Mist!_**" He commanded. A black fog suddenly surrounded them instantly suffocating them, slowly eating at their skin. The pain was immense as they both fell gasping. _No can't give into this...argh...pain...can't give in... There has to be a way..._ Minosha mind was racing at what to do. It was a wonder he could think at all with all the pain he was feeling then.  
"N...No wait! Don't destroy us!" Minosha choked out suddenly, "I have to." Toric said in icy calmness, "Your very existence keeps me from being a master of this world." The warrior seemed to stalling, "I have a proposal to make." he choked out. That got Toric attention, but only slightly. "What kind of proposal do you think I'll accept from weaklings like you? Hmm?" Toric was not in the mood for last-minute games. "Please just...hear me out." Minosha was gasping for air now, "You can't hear my proposal if I'm dead." Toric looked thoughtful, his curiosity finally aroused. Suddenly the deadly mist was lifted away and Pan and Minosha could finally breath. "Now fool. What is this proposal you speak of? Better if you spoke quickly or I'll put a more powerful spell on you." "We offer to surrender." Minosha said finally. Toric almost laughed. "You _surrender_? And without hardly a fight? Hah! This is rich! What do I get in return? Your souls?" Tapion's younger sibling shook his head, smiling almost mischievously, "No, something better." Toric raised an eyebrow, "Oh? And what's that?" "This," Minosha said holding up his pendant. "Minosha what are you doing?" Pan objected, "You, we, can't give him that--!" Her objection was cut short by his look that clearly meant he needed her to shut up; that he had a plan. Toric scowled, "Why are you offering me _that_? How is that going to help me any?" "Very good question Toric, and one that I shall answer." Toric growled in impatience, "Go on," he said grudged, "The pendant you wear was made by my own hands. But due to the circumstances, me and her, --looking to Pan, who was glaring at Minosha with almost a hatred in her eyes.-- "both have the pendant that is the original one you now wear. What I offer to you is power. With our pendant's combined power with your own... Then you will truly be a master of this world." "I hope I still get to kill you," Toric said hopefully. "That way I'll have someone to test this new power on." The young man shook his head, "Nah, during the exchange we will surely die." "Minosha!" Pan interjected. She didn't know _what_ kind of plan he was try to do! All it seemed to her is that he had gone mad. "Pan!" he hissed, "Be quiet a moment!" Toric came up to him, "Now now don't be so greedy yet." Minosha warned wagging his finger at him, "Think it over a moment. I must talk her into it." Toric relented, "Fine. Do what you want. But don't take any longer than necessary!" Minosha went over to Pan. Her eyes were brimming with hot anger, "What in God's name do you think you're doing Minosha? she whispered harshly, "You're actually going to let that monster have what he wants?" "Hush a moment and let me explain." Pan grew silent, now listening. "His lust for power makes him _weak_." Minosha began, "And no I don't plan on actually _giving_ the pendants to him; just part of its power." Pan didn't quite understand, "What do you mean? Were you serious when you said about giving the pendants power to him would likely kill us?" Minosha looked away, silent. He hardly dared to tell her that they would. But he didn't have to tell her; she knew by his silence they might be destroyed in the process. He let the uncomfortable moment pass before he continued, "What I mean is that we give him too much, the more the better. He'll want all the power, even if he can hardly handle it." "But won't the pendants eventually merge into his?" "Not until we've breathed our last breath. Until then it won't." There was long pause. It was quiet for so long that Toric looked over, "Hurry on with it! I haven't got all day!" They could hear irritation and impatience creeping in his voice. Pan could no longer stand to hear Toric's disgusting voice anymore. Her decision was made, "Then let's do it." Minosha clapped a hand on her shoulder, smiling gratefully, "Thank you," he whispered.  
"Now get behind him and I'll get in front." Pan did as she was told. "Well about time you stopped talking." Toric stopped, staring after her as she went by him, "And I see you have convinced her to die with you...Remarkable." he muttered. "Where do you think you're going little brat?" Toric asked nastily. "About to help you to gain power Toric, since you want it so badly." she shot back. It only pleased Toric to see her angry at the fact that she had failed, just like her descendant. "Hurry up and get on with it! Or I'll rip them off myself!" "That would be pointless Toric." Minosha said almost calmly, "We have to do it in this manner. I'm the one who created the Goddess Star remember?" There was a touch of arrogance on this last statement but no one cared to notice. Simultaneously, they cupped their hands around the pendants and shut their eyes. The pendants also began to glow at that same moment. They glowed a bright glare as the energy escaped the very gem it was made from. The energy circled around and around, then finally going into Toric's own pendant. He could feel the power as more and more energy was being added. _Yesss The Power! The Sheer Raw Power! It was his! At last... So long had he waited... _Toric was beginning to bulk up in size and strength, due to extra power he was receiving. He didn't care; he wanted all the power he could handle. "More fools! More! Give that power to me! Hahaha!" They barely heard him. Pan was beginning to feel very light-headed. It was so bright now. It was blinding. She just wished it would just let up some. "Pan! Don't give in yet. We're almost there." she could hear Minosha saying, but his voice was so far away... Now Toric was a big guy to begin with; now he was huge. A monster really. "I can't...can't..." she whispered hoarsely. The light was beginning to fade away. "This is enough!" Toric suddenly bellowed, his voice now very nervous, "I said this is enough!" Neither Pan or Minosha heard him; they kept giving him more power. Now Toric was blowing up like a balloon, his chest ready to pop. Minosha realized that Toric must've realized, that he had been tricked for he bellowed furiously: "I'll get you brats for this! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" He let out one final scream before he blew up. Then suddenly, there was silence.

Slowly the darkness begins to lift,  
As the Darkness is overcome;  
Dawn shines over the horizon once again;  
A newborn's life begins  
With it, New Hope does too...

It was hours before he awoke. Cold, ocean waves lapped over his legs, stirring him awake at last. He sat up groggily. He felt like he had just woke up from a dream. He looked around to find that he was laying in front of Master Roshi's house. "How did I manage to get here?" he wondered. He was the only one outside, and as far as he could tell, the only one on the island. Something shined in the sandy bottom nearby. He got up only to realize that his boots were full of sand and salty sea water. He tripped over his own feet...almost. "Ugh, I _hate_ it when sand gets in my boots," he grumbled. It took a moment but he finally managed to get over to where he saw the shiny object. He took off his glove and reached in water for the object. His hands eventually found the desired item. Before pulling it up to see, he shook the dirt off that he had picked up with it. He pulled it out of the water to get a better look. The Goddess Star. He had found it. Did that mean Toric was truly dead? _Yes it must be,_ he thought, _how else could the ocean be here? How could _anything_ be here? Unless I am dead. No, I sense people._ Hundreds, millions of people. His face lit up as he sensed more and more people. His plan had worked. But at what price?  
He remembered the transition to the void had not been easy. The void itself had claimed lives. It had killed the few who were too weak to get up or too weak to fend themselves off from Toric. But he and Pan had prevailed against all odds and _that,_ was something to be proud of. He suddenly remembered. Oh Pan! Where has she gone? Surely she didn't die too? The last he had seen her, she was fading away, very close to blacking out. _Surely she survived...surely... _He went back to his original place where he awoke, and looked out to the ocean. His green eyes searched the horizon for something unusual or out of place. Nothing but frothy, bubbly, ocean waves. Wait a minute. That's it. The kind of bubbling he saw several yards away was different. It seemed to come _underneath_ the water. Then he felt her; he knew it was her.  
Not bothering to take anything off, he dove right in. The water was icy and frigid but he didn't care. His eyes instantly stung from the salty water but he drove on. Vaguely he could see her thrashing body trying to surface but her efforts were weak. He pulled her from behind dragging her back and lifting her out so that she could breath. Eventually he stopped pulling when he felt that they far enough up onshore. Pan coughed and sputtered and at one point threw up. "Ugh, feel awful..." she managed after throwing up for about a minute. She coughed again. Minosha held her close for awhile grateful that she was alive. Eventually her stomach settled and she felt better. "That was awful," she whispered. "What?" "I nearly drowned." she said speaking up so that he could hear, "I woke up and I was underwater. Apparently I had breathed in a mouthful of ocean water. I couldn't breath... I tried to get to the surface but..." "I know." he said quietly, "I saw you trying to get to the surface. I lifted you out though. Fate seems to want me to watch over you to make sure you don't get hurt." "Yeah," They were both silent for awhile, then Pan spoke again, "Minosha what are we going to tell Sarah? I don't know if she could bear it..." "Pan listen to me," he said holding her head still so that she could look into his eyes, "We're going to bring him back. And Misha too. We'll tell Sarah what happened." "But Minosha how can we bring him and Misha back? You know we can't use the dragon balls anymore." "The same way the pendants brought us back." "Yes, yes that's it!" said Pan getting excited, but just as suddenly as she got excited, her face fell, "But that was only in the Void. We're back in our own world." He shook his head, "The laws still apply here Pan. All we have to do is _believe_ that he can come back." "Just _how_ are we going to bring him back?" she asked still unsure, "Simple. We think of him being here in physical form but I dare not do it here; he's more liable to drown. I will explain more when we get back home."

_**Resurrect**_

Indeed Minosha did explain it in better terms when they got back to the Son's house. They told Sarah what had happened but also told her that they would bring back Tapion if they could. "So we have to imagine that he is here." Pan said presently, "Yes," "Okay, its sounds tricky but I think I can do it." He nodded, "Of course you'll be able to. I have faith that you can." They sat in the front lawn talking out the last of how to use the pendant's powers to bring the dead back to life. Pan wasn't sure how they began to do it but she felt the pendant glow and then she begin to think of Tapion. Minosha was doing the same. Between them a light shown; outlines of Tapion's body began to take form. Then his flesh and insides formed next. Then he gasped as his lungs and brain formed but his mind was not awake. Not yet. The pendants stopped glowing then; Pan and Minosha finally too exhausted to continue. But they had done enough. Tapion's eyes fluttered open, staring up at the sky. The first thing that he registered is that it was too bright and he thought he was seeing the light to heaven. His eyes darted around blinking at the sudden light. "We did it Pan. He's awake. He's alive!" he heard someone say. He looked over to his right to see his brother--alive and to his left, Pan. "Minosha?" he asked stupidly, sitting up. Could he, they, possibly be alive? "How...?" he started ask but his breath caught his throat, "You are alive, my brother. That's what matters." Tapion was still dazed. He didn't know what to think about seeing his brother and Pan. He suddenly looked down at his hands. He hadn't expected himself to be upset, but he was. "Oh, Kami. I'm alive..." He buried his face in his hands silently weeping. Minosha was there to hold him and support him. Like always.

Some time later after the initial shock, Tapion calmed down and told them what had happened to him and Misha. "I can't believe the pendants brought you both back to life! If that's not a miracle, I don't know what is!" Tapion said feeling much better. If fact he had almost laughed when he was told just how they tricked Toric. "A chip off the old block," he said to his brother. Minosha rose his head up proudly. "Thank you, thank you." There was a joyous reunion when he had seen Sarah. The poor woman didn't hardly know what do with her legs, but somehow she had managed to walk over to him as he took her into his arms. "Awww, Tapion's in _loove_!" Minosha crooned. His older brother turned with a teasing glare, "Shut up Minosha." "Umm, how bout..._nooo_?" he mocked. Pan punched him playfully but it was meant to say for him to shut up. He laughed anyway. It felt good to laugh again. It had been so long since he had laughed without having to worry in the back of his mind that he might be blasted away the next minute. He felt free. A new thought surfaced though. Misha wasn't laughing wherever she was. She was crying, begging someone to save her from the darkness of her own heart and the darkness of the void that had taken her life away. _Well I'll help her if its the last thing I do..._  
"Tapion," he said suddenly. "Hmm?" "Take this," he said shoving something into his hand. He opened his hand to reveal the Goddess Star. "What...? Minosha...why?" "To help us bring Misha back." Minosha explained, "Me and Pan were nearly spent from just bringing _you_ back. We need a third person and your the only other one who has made the pendants glow like when we played the Song of Resurrection in Other World; don't you remember?" "Yes, but..." "Good I'm glad that you do remember." Minosha had to tell about how to resurrect someone with the pendants, which was easier since Tapion was older and understood magic better. Luckily, he didn't have to repeat himself three times. It was the same precedure but it was going to be a little harder because there were three people instead of two. It would now be a problem because not everybody has the same view of someone else. They sat around in a triangle and did the whole process again. It took much longer for her to form than it had with Tapion. At last outlines her body began to appear but much slower. Tapion's own memory was clashing with their memories of her. It made the progress much slower. Between them a light shown; outlines of Misha's body began to take form. Then her flesh and insides slowly formed into existence. At last they were done.  
They slumped over exhausted. She didn't stir at first. They began to worry that they had only brought the body back, not her soul. They felt her ki suddenly, "I guess the soul had to catch up with us," Tapion said thoughtfully, "I guess so..." Slowly her green eyes opened and one by one staring at each of them. She sat up looking down at herself. "Tapion... Minosha? What happened? I thought I was..." she said looking at Minosha. "Misha... you're okay now." he reassured her. _What had happened to her?_ he wondered. "But Minosha what happened? I don't recall at all... I was somewhere cold, dark, and it was so lonely where I was... Is that what it's like to...die?" She was staring at him with those frightened green eyes. She knew that he had died once before. She had overheard him one night when he woke from a nightmare that apparently he had to relive his final moments before his death in his sleep. It seemed to her that he often had nightmares too. "No," he said at last. He had to lie to her about it; she didn't need to know. She was too young. "It's okay now." Against her will, Misha's eyes welled up. He motioned her to him and she collapsed into his arms, glad to have someone comfort her. Pan saw this with a pleased look on her face, "You know," she whispered to Tapion, looking at the two of them, "I think he'll do good as a parent." After a brief silence, Tapion agreed, "Yeah," he said watching his brother comfort Misha. It was a family moment in his mind. "Yeah," he muttered again.

_**Back to Future**_

A week later, things where returning to normal on Earth. The cities that had been destroyed were being rebuilt and the sun shined once again. Toric had been defeated. Misha was getting prepared to go back to her timeline. They were now waiting for Bulma to fix and modify Mirai Trunks' old Time Machine. Things were now a little more peaceful around the Son's household. Misha no longer ran off and they didn't have to worry about it. There was one thing Tapion saw, or rather heard, that she would never get over. Misha had nightmares about what happened. The nightmares were going to plague her for some time, but they would eventually fade away, but both Tapion and Minosha knew, that would never heal. They both still had nightmares, even now, but the pain had lessened immensely. The day finally arrived that she would have to leave. She wore what she had worn the day she had first come--including the sword. They were in Bulma's backyard, the Time Machine gleamed in the sun. It looked brand new. Misha sighed. It had been a long time since she had even thought about going home, mainly because she knew that no one would be there to greet her. She looked back at the people she had met in the past two and a half weeks or so. She didn't feel ashamed for being so bad to them. She was just being herself after all. Misha wanted to back to Mirai Trunks' timeline first, since she had gone there first. "Besides," she had told them, "I need to tell her of Trunks' death and how he saved my life." Everyone agreed with this. It was logical enough. "I hope the news doesn't make her have a heart attack right then and there." Minosha said, "It would be an almost pointless reason to stay if that happened."  
Bulma climbed out from the top of the time capsule. "Okay its done." she said giving them the thumbs-up. Misha was disappointed. She was hoping that she could stay a little longer. "Must I go now?" she asked. "Misha sooner or later you are going to have to go back. You are the last of the sixth generation of Son's." "I know," she whispered. "I just wish I didn't have to leave." she turned, "Will I ever see you again?" "Perhaps someday. We will see." Misha sighed again then gasped as Minosha started walking toward her. "Where are you going? You don't need to..." she started to say, "Oh, yes we do." Minosha cut in, "We need to go to our planet in the present and future timeline to see if we can't stop from Toric ever existing--or something worse. We're coming with you to see that you get to Mirai Trunks' timeline safely. After we leave... you're on your own." "But how I'm supposed to..." she started again, "You can ask Bulma how to work the Time Machine." he assured her, "Don't worry; you'll be able to figure it out." She sighed heavily. She could see that it was going to be a tough road ahead. Minosha extended his hand. Without thinking she put her hand in his. Tapion went ahead of them jumping into the time Machine. Misha suddenly turned, and for the first time, she smiled at them. It was a beautiful smile. One that had not been placed on her face in a couple of years. It was not smug or cruel; it was just...a smile. Tapion's smile. The whole moment was priceless. Then it was gone, replaced by a serious one of a young woman. She turned around heading to the time Machine as Tapion fired it up. "Minosha, take care of Tapion for me!" Sarah called out. "Hey you both take care of her! And take care of each other too!" Pan called out to them. She saw Minosha wave indicating that he had heard. The coordinates had already been set as the Time Machine blasted off and disappeared in the dimensions between time and space. _Be safe... _came the echoed thoughts of the people they had left behind.

_**?Epilogue?**_

Far away on the distant planet of Konats, in a underground laboratory, a tank filled with a bluish nutrient fluid held a female specimen. You could tell it was female because of her breasts. Wires were attached to her head and chest, monitoring her heart beat and brainwaves. A lone scientist tapped a few keys studying his latest creation. Soon. It would be soon. His last creation had been a failure. He had waited too long to fail now. "Soon my child you will be able to rid of those annoying pests once and for all." he said in a whisper. "Especially now that my failure is no longer there to get in your way." The computer beeped then, drawing his attention away from his experiment. "Eh? What's this?" he asked himself. The beeping had been had her heart beat. It was now faster and the lines that showed her brainwaves suddenly went wild. He looked up quickly but saw no change. The beeping continued. "Argh! Piece of shit!" he growled turning back to look at his specimen who he had named Wrath. It was then he saw the change; although it was hard to say _what_ had changed. Perhaps it was subtle change in her posture, which was now straight instead of leaning forward. Other than that he saw nothing different. But there were differences. In the specimen's mind she finally awoke. She was aware of a presence outside the tank and was aware that she was _in_ one. The woman suddenly knew that she was awake at last. All she had to do open her eyes. And feast. She could feel someone on the other side of the tank. She needed food, and this tank didn't not give her what she desired. She wanted out. Now.  
Luckily, she didn't have to force her way out for the fluid drained and tank was lifted up taking the wires off her body as it went. "At last, at long last, you are here my child. Wrath my child, breath with the lungs I've given you!" the old scientist exulted. Wrath did not open her eyes. "Wrath?..." the old scientist asked worried. Upon hearing her new name she opened her eyes to reveal that she had something far more than her body and mind. Her black eyes spoke of an evil mind, bent on killing, bent on destruction. She stared at the scientist only thinking how feeble he looked. He didn't look delicious. Too old. Too frail. "Wrath?" he asked again. She eyed him warily, studying him, "Wrath?" she asked testing her voice, "Wrath? Who's that?" "That is _you_ my child!" the scientist said now with some excitement. "That is your name! I'm the one who made you!" "I know that," she said picking her bare legs up, stepping out of the tank "And I will not bow to an old fool like you." "You... how?" he asked stupidly suddenly backing away. She still eyed him, looking at him with those dark eyes. He began to feel uneasy. "I am not Wrath; I am known as Cirot!" she said with triumph. He realized at her proclamation he had never had control of her. She was supposed to listen to him by that name, and she had dismissed it by giving herself her own name. "You have lived too long old man..." she said raising her hand ready to kill him. The scientist shrank back against the wall in fear.  
Just then the roof exploded, instantly engulfing the room in flames . The flames licked upon her skin burning on contact as she began to scream in pain. She crumbled to the floor trying to put out the flames. But it was no use. The room around them eventually collapsed on her, leaving nothing but ruined shreds of an underground lab inside a giant crater, which was now imprinted deep in the mountain side. There were no survivors from that blast, and for Tapion and Minosha, that was a _good_ thing. Minosha turned to his brother, "Well that's that. I'll be glad to get back to Earth, won't you Brother?" "Yeah, but I'll bet Sarah's gonna kill us for staying away for so long." "Yeah," he said smiling wryly, "but it won't be anything we can't handle." They floated above the crater to make sure that nothing came back up from the wreckage for a little while longer. But nothing ever did. At last they turned back around and flew out of sight. Back to the present. Where their friends were waiting for them back on Earth...

_**To be continued...**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Authors Note:** Finally! I have finished this story! Whew. That took quite awhile. This is probably the best one yet. The sequel (for I've now decided to _have_ a sequel for this one) will hopefully be up sometime in the near future. I will go ahead and tell you it is much longer than this one. I hope you've enjoyed reading this as much as I've enjoyed writing it! Plz Review! and NO FLAMING!


End file.
